


AU Ideas Dump

by soundoutz



Category: HINAPIA (Band), PRISTIN (Band), Pledis Girlz
Genre: Angst, Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Best Friends, Demon Summoning, Dystopia, F/F, Inspired by Black Mirror, Kidnapping, Multi, Murder, No Happy Ending Fest, Other, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundoutz/pseuds/soundoutz
Summary: In which the author has too many ideas and not enough time to write them.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Sophie/@iysith on Twitter!

I already have a few AUs going on right now and I don't think I'll start a new one any time soon, so here are a bunch of ideas I've been thinking about!

Let me know what you think :D


	2. Demons and Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen.. I don't know why I like this concept so much... I just do. 
> 
> In which Kyla accidentally summons Siyeon and they become best friends.

Starting off with something that I constantly think about and even wrote a separate AU based off of it that you can read here: https://twitter.com/egirlroa/status/1182866247563776000

\- High school best friends AU! With a twist :) 

\- The main friend group consists of Yewon, Sungyeon, Jieqiong, Eunwoo, and Kyla. 

\- The four girls are very interested in Wiccan things and supernatural beings in general. They hang out every Tuesday night at Kyla’s house and try out different spells and rituals. 

\- This specific night they’re trying out an Oujia board and are super disappointed because they don’t summon anything. 

\- The other four girls go home, and as Kyla is crawling into bed, a girl bursts out of her closet and scares the shit out of her. 

\- “You are SUCH a dumbass! What were you thinking? You could’ve genuinely summoned some dead murderer with whatever the fuck you were doing to the board!” 

\- Kyla is just sitting in her bed screaming because uHHHH why is there a girl in her room why does she have red eyes and why is she yELLING

\- Siyeon, the demon, has been summoned from the board and is not having any of it. She had materialized in the hall outside the room the girls were in and had booked it to a nearby closet to hide.  
\- (It had been Kyla’s closet)

\- Turns out it is Siyeon’s first time ever being in the human realm. Her dad always told her to not go near passages to other realms, but the one (1) time she is trying to impress other demons by touching a passage she gets summoned. 

\- So now Siyeon doesn’t know how to get back home and so she’s stuck. Great. 

\- Siyeon tries really hard to not take it out on Kyla because how could she have known this would happen? But at the same time destroys the poor girl’s room as revenge on tearing her from her world. 

\- They spend the entire night arguing.

\- Kyla tries to take Siyeon to school the next day seeing as how she Does Not trust her all alone in her house. She gives her some of her clothes and the entire time she’s picking the outfit out Siyeon is going “I can’t fucking believe you wear this shit.” “What the fuck is that pattern? It looks like garbage.” “In Hell we don’t have these monstrosities.”

\- She introduces the girl to Jieqiong and Sungyeon as her cousin who had a family emergency and had to fly down without notice.

\- Siyeon is just standing there behind Kyla watching people go by and silently judges all of their clothing choices

\- Siyeon didn’t need education in Hell so she is incredibly dumb and can’t do any schoolwork. Kyla has to tutor her. It doesn’t go well.

\- Kyla tries her hardest to explain the ways of the world to the demon but she just doesn’t get any of it. 

\- Kyla, showing Jungyeon her phone: If you’re gonna be in this world any longer you need to learn about technology. This is a phone.

\- Siyeon, immediately beginning to chew on it: Technology doesn’t taste very good

\- Kyla: BITCH--

\- At first Kyla is really scared of Siyeon and kind of tiptoes around her because honestly, who wouldn’t?? She has no idea what the girl is capable of and her foul mouth sure as hell doesn’t help ease Kyla’s nerves

\- Soon she learns that the girl is literally so funny and scattered that any situation without her is instantly boring. 

\- Siyeon slowly starts to enjoy the human realm. That doesn’t mean she’s going to make life any easier for Kyla, though. 

\- Kyla shows Siyeon around her hometown and shows her all of her favorite spots to sit and read. She mentions that not even her friends from school know about them and Siyeon makes fun of her but inside she’s honored and a little proud that she’s the first to know. 

\- Siyeon, possessing a stranger: Lol Kyla watch this

\- Kyla, visibly stressed out: Please stop

\- Yewon runs into them down the road and Kyla tries to introduce her to Yewon, but Siyeon keeps transforming into different animals whenever Yewon looks her way so she thinks Kyla’s just fucking with her

\- Siyeon somehow runs into her old friend Kyungwon who was sucked into the human realm hundreds of years ago. They immediately start fighting to the death as a way to greet each other. Kyla watches from the sidelines in horror before pulling them off each other so they don’t ACTUALLY die.

\- Some stuff Siyeon just Does without realizing. One day Kyla and Siyeon are on a walk together and Kyla turns her back for one second and Siyeon has a live bird halfway in her mouth. Siyeon just goes “Oh, it’s not normal to eat these? Ok” and lets it fly away.  
Siyeon likes to flex her demon powers. She can transform into any animal or object, possess things, run ten times faster than humans. 

\- You know… normal things. 

\- Siyeon challenges Kyla to random shit all the time. One time she’s like “Hey I’ll race u to the bridge and back” and before Kyla can even react Siyeon has already taken off and is back. “I’m not an eighth as fast as you with your stupid-ass demon speed.” “I know :D”

\- Kyla eventually has to tell her parents that Siyeon is a friend in need of a place to stay and after a few arguments, Siyeon is given the spare bedroom to stay in. This pleases both of the girls because they both don't have to jump out the window to go to school anymore (Kyla didn't really have to, but she insisted. What is Siyeon fell and hurt herself and Kyla didn't notice and left her?) 

\- Siyeon is automatically invited to Kyla and the group’s rituals every Tuesday since she now lives in her house. One day the girls try to talk to the dead. 

\- Siyeon sweats profusely at how poorly they’re going about it but realizes she can’t correct them without giving herself away so she just lets them accidentally talk to a dead sparrow and doesn’t say anything. 

\- She begins to develop friendships with the other girls - Yewon and Siyeon like to go out to eat ice cream (mainly because Yewon likes watching the demon girl inhale an unholy amount of the cold treat in one go), Sungyeon and Siyeon sing and write music together, and Jieqiong and Eunwoo play video games with her. Kyla feels like a proud mom seeing the demon mildly enjoy the world. 

\- It’s a great time 

\- None of the other girls know about the demon part still. Kyla and Siyeon have an unspoken rule to not let them know

\- Siyeon loves having the upper hand on these weak humans. She loves being able to destroy anyone in her path if needed. (this includes Yewon's bully that miraculously went missing one day. Huh.)

\- No matter what, though, Siyeon never even thinks about possessing Kyla or doing anything TOO mean to her. She gave Siyeon a home and is open and kind to her no matter what (even though she sometimes scares the shit out of the poor girl for fun)

\- She doesn't want to lose the only person in this world that actually understands her and knows who she is. She can't risk being along in a realm that isn't her own.

\- That's what happens one day, unfortunately. 

\- One Tuesday night, the girls are trying to cast good luck charms on themselves for upcoming exams. The charm goes poorly, and Kyla gets the brunt of the curse.

\- She's rushed to the hospital and Siyeon has no choice but to stay in the house with Kyla's dad and wait for news on the girl. 

\- The few days that Kyla is recovering are the most painful. Siyeon is advised to not go to school and has no idea what to do with herself. 

\- She tries to go outside but realizes how fucking terrifying the world is when there's no one to guide you.

\- When Kyla comes back, completely healed and fine, Siyeon can't hold herself back and hugs her, crying a little at how relieved she was. 

\- Kyla realizes that day that, even though she's known her friends at school for years on end, she's never had this close of a connection with someone. 

\- (In a sibling way :p Don't get the wrong idea)

\- One evening, Kyla finds the spell that will cast a being back to its original realm. Siyeon is both excited and disappointed.

\- Siyeon still wants to go back home just to visit family again, but she doesn't want to leave Kyla. 

\- Kyla sets the ritual up and goes through with it regardless. There will always be a way to get Siyeon back to this realm again. 

\- Siyeon and Kyla have a heartwarming goodbye, and then she's gone. 

\- Kyla never figures out how to get her back again.


	3. Villagers and Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal Crossing: New Leaf is my favourite game of all time, so fanfiction combining that with my favourite girls of all time was bound to happen.
> 
> I kind of got carried away with this one and wrote more than I had intended, so I apologize in advance! I just really like this plot concept haha
> 
> TW: sensitive content regarding physical assault and kidnapping

\- Nayoung wakes up from a nap on the train and realizes she almost missed her stop. She was moving into a new town (she didn't know the name yet) and the excitement made her buzz. 

\- She was told by a random person (Or… was it a cat? She can’t remember) that she was to be mayor of the new town, but she didn't think they were _serious_. Oh well. She's used to having leadership positions, so this is nothing new. 

\- The secretary, Isabelle, has a few red streaks in her fur, Nayoung notes. Quite odd. To boot, she looks really young. Maybe she's the daughter of the secretary or something?

\- At first, there are only three villagers: Twiggy, Poppy, and Marshal. 

\- Nayoung tries really hard to get to know them, but they all seem very quiet and hide in their houses most of the time. (She can't visit them, she's tried multiple times)

\- She spends every waking hour planting flowers and trees and sending letters to the residents. She upgrades her own house multiple times and spends the nights on Mainstreet catching up with the shop owners as they close up and go home. She donates to the museum and manages to open up the second floor as well as the coffee shop within the first week. Her reputation as a well-mannered and dependable mayor grows. 

\- She works really hard, and it pays off.

\- More villagers gradually arrive. 

\- These new villagers - Bunnie, Pekoe, Fauna, Rosie, Merry, and Merengue - move in one at a time and make the town feel more homey and less ... empty.

\- Maybe it was just the original three villagers that were weird, she notes. The new ones are quite friendly and help her out a lot with vamping up the town. 

\- They have ceremonies and town-wide picnics multiple times a month, and before she knew it, she's been mayor for a whole year.

\- No new villagers have arrived since Merengue, and none of them have left, but Nayoung doesn't mind - she's grown quite fond of these nine villagers. 

\- Even though no one will let her visit them still... oh well. 

\- Mainstreet is completely upgraded. Nayoung has found every single bug and butterfly, and the entire fossil collection has been polished at least six times. 

\- She had done so much for the town, so why is everyone still acting so weird?

\- The newer villagers stop talking to her and seemingly stop going outside altogether. She isn't sure why, and Isabelle has no idea why either. 

\- "I don't think I can leave this building as I wish, so I can't talk to them myself. It's all on you." the dog comments lightly, although something in her tone sends chills down Nayoung's spine. She doesn't comment on it and instead goes home for the evening.

\- The next day, she doesn't see a single animal outside the entire day. She even waited around outside Re-Tail for a few hours in case someone happened to want to sell something. No one approached or left the building. 

\- For the next month, Nayoung would only scarcely see the villagers. They would run back inside their homes whenever she made eye contact with them, and the original three continuously pretended they didn't know what's going on.

\- One day when she's picking apples, Marshal comes up from behind her and taps her on the shoulder. He doesn’t say anything but gestures towards the direction of his home. Nayoung, unsure, nods slowly and follows behind him. 

\- Marshal is quiet the entire walk from the town center to his home - Nayoung is uneasy and makes eye contact with Poppy on the way over, who simply turned her back and walked away. 

\- His house is the exact opposite of what she imagined. 

\- What appeared to be black paint smeared the walls, dripping onto the floor and covering the windows. Documents were ripped and thrown everywhere. A singular photo, a picture of a human girl, was nailed to the far wall and was covered in scratches. The letters Nayoung had tried to send throughout the months are stacked in a corner unopened. Characters in a language she didn't recognize were scrawled all over the floor, repeating the same few words. Nayoung doesn't know what to say. 

\- "It's my way of expressing my actual emotions," Marshal says before Nayoung can open her mouth. "Seeing as how I can't when I step outside."

\- Marshal sits down on the floor on a pile of documents and invites Nayoung to join him. 

\- He has been trying to leave the village for years, but he can't. As soon as he even starts to think about moving out, he starts to lose more of his old memories from before he originally moved here. He's pretty sure the same thing has been happening to the other villagers as well. 

\- "It's like someone is watching over me and making sure I don't think about leaving. We were so sure that it was you causing this, but you're as clueless as the rest, aren't you?"

\- Nayoung thinks Marshal is crazy but still listens to him with an open mind. 

\- Marshal starts to break down and cries about remembering being in a town outside of this one, in a body different than his current one. The only thing he had when he first moved in was the picture of the girl and her name, and now it's the only thing keeping him sane because he _swears_ he remembers being that girl. He just doesn't remember when and why that changed. 

\- As much as Marshal creeps Nayoung out, she still cares about him and his well being, so she promises to look into the situation and ask the other villagers. 

\- Nayoung goes back to her own house and stares at the wall for a few hours while she thinks everything over. Before she knows it, the sun is rising. 

\- It's when she sees the sun that she realizes she hadn't slept. Not just that night. She's _never_ slept in this town. 

\- When was the last time she closed her eyes for more than fifteen minutes? Sure, sometimes she would come and chill in her house, but all she would do is just stand and stare out the window until the sun rose.

\- How had she not noticed that before?

\- Other things she didn't have to do slowly came to mind. When was the last time she listened to music? Went to the bathroom? Genuinely felt hungry? Or any type of temperature? Her body was always at a neutral temperature, she noticed, even if the ground was covered in snow and she was only wearing a dress. 

\- Okay, so something was going on. 

\- She should've tried to communicate with Marshal earlier.

\- Nayoung starts to attempt to visit the other villager's homes again. Marshal must have said something to the others because they all agree to let her come visit. Every house was the same: the insides were destroyed and had no sense of hominess. Each home had a different portrait of a human being in them. Nayoung quickly learned their actual names instead of their villager names.

\- Fauna: Minkyung  
\- Pekoe: Kyungwon  
\- Rosie: Eunwoo  
\- Marshal: Yaebin  
\- Merry: Jieqiong  
\- Bunnie: Yewon  
\- Merengue: Sungyeon  
\- Poppy: Kyla

\- "Who's Isabelle, then? And the rest of the animals on Mainstreet?" Nayoung asks one day when she's hanging out in Pekoe- no, Kyungwon's room. 

\- "Who knows?" the villager replies. "I think she's been here the longest. Always has to put on that happy face no matter what, y'know? It's kinda sickening."

\- Nayoung learns that the only way for proper communication (aside from visiting homes in person, but Kyungwon explained it's easier than staying in someone else's house for hours at a time and raising suspicion) is to send letters. 

\- Yewon gives Nayoung some of her blank letters for starting off the writing process - they're all bright and decorated prettily. 

\- From then on, Nayoung spends most of her days writing letters and conversing back and forth between the other villagers. She didn't have to worry about the paranoia she felt when looking for the moon in the sky, and instead relied on Pete to send her conversations back and forth.

\- Even though they all seemed innocent, Yaebin quickly became the villager she trusted the most. After all, how much courage would it have taken to confront the mayor like that? 

\- One early morning, she gets a letter - way before Pete would ever drop it by. It’s from Kyla.

\- “Come to my house in ten minutes.” Is all it says. A persimmon is attached to it - Nayoung just sets it on her desk and leaves immediately. 

Kyla was sitting on the only piece of furniture in her room - a small green chair. Nayoung sat on the floor beside her, silently waiting for the girl to speak. 

“I don’t know how long this has been going on,” she starts, her voice low, “But something sinister is happening in the town.”

Nayoung stills and listens intently. 

“No one is allowed to leave the village after they move in. It’s like something is stopping us from moving out on our own. Only when a mayor leaves do we leave.” She said slowly. 

“Every time a mayor leaves, they take six villagers with them. The next day, a new mayor arrives, and the remaining two villagers lose their memories. With the new mayor, one of the old villager's returns, although their memories are intact.”

“Wait,” Nayoung cut in, her mind racing at all the new information, “So you, Junghyeon, and Yaebin were….”

“Yeah.” Kyla looks uncomfortable. “We were the first three, so… we were all here for the last mayor.”

She knew the next question held a lot of weight, but she couldn’t help it. “Who didn’t lose their memories, then? Out of you three?”

Kyla waited for a beat, her cartoon eyes drifting to the floor briefly before answering. “Yaebin. Nayoung, it really messed her up. She still won’t tell us what happened in the other town.”

The mayor quickly recalled how messed up the squirrel’s house was and shuddered. “I don’t doubt it.”

The girl in front of Nayoung paused again to see if there was anything else she had to add before continuing. “We keep a journal that we pass from house to house. There’s a pattern - the oldest always comes back - so we have been able to predict who will come back. The two villagers that stay are always random, it seems.” 

She nodded slowly. “And you’ve been… passing the journal around to the new villagers through the mail, then?”

“…Yeah. Only the villagers, though. We can’t trust Pete, Tom Nook, and the others.”

“Even Isabelle?”

Kyla seemed to carefully think over her words before speaking. “Past villagers have suspected that Isabelle is somehow behind all of this, but we as residents can’t enter the town office. Only mayors can, and none of the past ones have succeeded in staying here long enough to talk to her.” 

\- Nayoung decides that she’s going to talk to Isabelle and try to find a way to get any useful information out of her without seeming suspicious. 

\- That night, she scribbles a quick letter on a piece of rainbow paper - some extra that remained from Yewon’s stash - and heads to the town office. 

\- Isabelle is sitting at the front desk, asleep. Nayoung slides the folded letter right in front of her paws and quickly leaves the building, closing the door quietly behind her. 

\- The next morning, Nayoung leaves her home and comes face to face with the secretary. In her one paw is the letter. 

\- “Hi! I noticed you tried to send me a letter.” Isabelle chirped, her never-fading smile creasing her furry cheeks. “If you want to talk to me, come to the town office. I won’t hesitate to chat with you there!” 

\- Isabelle puts the paper in Nayoung’s hand and promptly walks back to the office. She quickly pockets the letter and follows behind the dog, not wanting to waste any time.

\- In the town office, Nayoung realizes quickly that there’s not going to be an easy way to figure anything out. Isabelle is still sticking to the same old four conversation topics, and whenever Nayoung asks a more specific question (“What did you mean when you said you weren’t able to leave this building on your own?”), she was met with an empty answer (“I’m not entirely sure what that means. Don’t you want to talk about the town ordinance or a recent public work project?”)

\- After what seems like hours of trying to get Isabelle to say anything unique for once, Nayoung finally notices something. A small picture, barely the size of the dog’s nose, was taped to the desk in the shadows. It was another girl. She couldn’t have been more than 16 years old. 

\- Nayoung’s heartbeat picks up, and she makes eye contact with the secretary. 

\- “Are you sure you don’t need anything?” 

\- “No, I’m good for now. Thanks.” She says and practically runs outside to go talk to Yaebin. 

\- The entire afternoon for the mayor was spent going to every house and telling them this new piece of information - Isabelle had a human picture on her desk, so does that mean she’s human too? If Isabelle has been here since the creation of the village, how _long_ has she been here? Has it always been the same girl, or have they switched out but remained in the same dog body? Nayoung had too many questions. 

\- At three in the morning, Nayoung finally got back to her house. Marshal was in his house but didn’t open his door, but she brushed it off. Maybe he was trying to go to bed early.

\- It was when she took a step inside her home that she felt something odd - pain. Weird. Even when she got bee stings, she never actually felt them. So why…?

\- She couldn’t answer her question, because as soon as she took another step forward, she blacked out and hit the floor. 

\- When Nayoung comes to, she’s in a forest of some sort. 

\- Her hands look different. Plus, she isn’t even wearing the same clothes anymore. Everything around her looks less animated and more… 

\- Real.

\- She’s in the middle of a forest. 

\- Nayoung quickly regains her memory. An odd job she picked up off of Kijiji is what comes back first. She had to sit in a basement for one hour, and at the end of the hour she got $40,000. She had blacked out, and when she woke up… 

\- She was on the train heading to the village. 

\- Before she can panic, she hears rustling. A few figures pop up in unison nearby, looking just as disoriented as she felt. They looked incredibly familiar. 

\- “…Minkyung? Sungyeon?”

\- “Nayoung? You look exactly like your mayor self.”

\- “You look… exactly like your picture.”

\- “That’s reassuring.”

\- The three of them, along with Kyungwon, who was found a few feet away, try to make it out of the forest as quickly as possible. Sungyeon was apparently a Girl Scout when she was in elementary school, so any minimal wilderness tips she had clung onto were somewhat useful as they figured out the right direction to be heading.

\- They didn’t make it far. 

\- Both Sungyeon and Kyungwon were attacked by large men with knives. Minkyung was grabbed by a separate assailant and was forced to watch as her two friends brutally died and bled to death on the forest floor. Nayoung had quickly hidden in a bush but ran away as fast as she could when Minkyung started to fight back and provided a distraction. 

\- Nayoung made it out of the forest and immediately found herself in the backyard of a house. With dread she realized she recognized it as the one with the $40,000 basement offer. 

\- Sitting in a lawn chair on the back porch was the man who was behind it - the one who posted the Kijiji ad. He was holding a Nintendo 3DS that was hooked up to a bunch of cords leading into the house.

\- He had kidnapped all of the ‘villagers’ and put their minds into the game as his own form of entertainment - the mayors were all willing participants who never managed to make it out alive. 

\- “You were the first that got out of the forest without being injured. I’m impressed. Everyone else ended up bleeding out on the patio - it's disgusting.” The man says. 

\- He invites Nayoung to sit down in the living room and drink tea with him. She doesn’t feel like she has a choice, so she complies.

\- “Whenever I see that the villagers have started to tell the mayor the true story behind the town, I start a timer on how quick it is until they try and mess with something. You were quite slow, actually.”

\- Isabelle - or Bada, as she learns - is the man’s daughter. 

\- Nayoung is too shellshocked to react and instead starts to shake. This was all a game for this man, wasn't it? He obviously had enough money to do such a horrible thing - hell, he even hired men to kill 2/3 of the villagers once they were pulled out of the game. 

\- As soon as the man has his back turned for a moment, she tries to make a run for it. She makes it two steps down the hall before she is quickly shot down by the man.

\- Nayoung falls to the ground and begins to bleed out. From her view on the floor, she has a perfect window into a room down the hall. The door is open, and the cords from the DS lead inside it. She sees chairs, many of them, forming a line along the wall. Different girls are hooked up to the cords, and as Nayoung’s vision fades she weakly reaches out to alert them. They don’t hear her, though. They can’t even see her. All they see is the familiar scenery of their village in Animal Crossing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh animal crossing's concept (when u don't have wifi and can't interact with other players) is kind of spooky when you think about it. 
> 
> i bought animal crossing: wild world last year (ie years after nintendo shut down the internet for the game) and playing it without being able to go to other towns or really /leave/ made me very self-aware of how alone the mayor is in the game... i mean, aside from the villagers, but they all leave eventually, right? 
> 
> anyway. 
> 
> i've started a superhero pristin and loona au on my twitter @egirlroa! if you like that kinda stuff please check it out <3


End file.
